Ten Drabbles Based on Songs (Fun challenge!)
by chelsietta
Summary: 1. Pick a pairing/fandom 2. Put your music on shuffle 3. Ten dabbles based on the first ten songs 4. You only have the length of the song to write it VaughnxChelsea


**A/N: Hello! I found this challenge somewhere, I can't remember where... I'm sorry if it's yours! Let me know and I'll give you credit!  
Anyways, it was fun. You put your music player on shuffle, and you write a drabble for the first ten songs. The catch is you only have the amount of time the song takes to finish the drabble. Some of these songs were very hard to work into the theme of Vaughn and Chelsea, but I tried! It was very difficult, but fun! I loved it and I'll definitely be doing more.  
Well, let me know what you think.  
I hope you like it!**

* * *

1. Secret Valentine – We The Kings

Chelsea couldn't help but feel the nervous butterflies fluttering around in her stomach as Vaughn passed her a glass of wine. She smiled down into the pinkish liquid and ran her fingers along the blanket they were sitting on in the woods. She felt almost guilty about their rendezvous. Her fingers found his and laced through them, as he brought his lips to her cheek in one swift movement. She felt her face heat up and he couldn't help but smile at her reaction. They were hiding from the other villagers that undoubtedly knew about their relationship at this point.  
"Don't worry." He said in his smooth deep voice, noticing the worry in her eyes. "Who cares what they think?"  
She smiled, and let herself believe that it didn't matter; if only for tonight.  
Feeling bold, she set down her glass and put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him to her. She kissed him and pulled him down above her. She let herself fall in love for the evening.

* * *

2. Animal – Ke$ha

Chelsea couldn't help being in love with what her and Vaughn were, not what they should be. They argued a lot, they snuck around the other villagers backs, he never wanted to admit his attraction to her and she didn't want to admit hers to him. However, when they kissed for the first time, she knew it was perfect. It was more rough than tender and loving and she was okay with that. As close as he could get to her without disappearing was fine with her.  
So right now, she was leaning against the wall of her barn while Vaughn kissed her neck. He pulled back and stared into her large blue eyes. There was a kind of animal attraction there and it made her wary. However desire made her wave off the doubt, and she pulled his face to hers ignoring what should be. She didn't care if it was only tonight. His attention was solely on her and she loved it. She was pulsing with ecstasy at just being near him. She could wait for him forever, but she knew she'd fight to keep this routine up. She couldn't get enough. Call it instinct, she guessed.

* * *

3. Take Me (As You Found Me) – Anberlin

Vaughn was positively shaking. His life had been flipped ever since he met _her_. She came into his life in spring. Chelsea.  
He has always been quiet and pensive and he's never really gotten along with other people. When he met her though, he couldn't help feeling this strange magnetic pull towards her. Something- no, everything about her enticed him. She was so open and honest with him. He's never had that. He needed her in his life.  
However, that was before he snapped at her and made her disappear from his life for a few weeks. He ruined his whole life with one unnecessary comment. What would he do without her finding him every day? She was everything, although she didn't know that. He had to tell her. He wanted her whole life to mesh with his… He never felt that before. It was terrifying.  
His boots clacked along the path to her farm and he knocked firmly on her door twice. He caught his breath when she opened it, she was stunning as always.  
"I need you to stop hating me and come back." He said before he lost his nerve. His voice shook with emotion. "I know I'm an ass and pretentious. I know I say mean things to you sometimes, but please." He begged. "Take me as you found me."  
Her eyes softened, and she pulled open her door.

* * *

4. John, I'm Only Dancing – David Bowie

Vaughn was staring- more like gawking- at Chelsea as she walked towards the beach in a little white sun dress. He couldn't help but feel like she was the best person on the island. Everyone else was kind of… shallow… not his type at all. That's why he kept to himself.  
Currently, while he felt safe he stared at her, wanting her. It's been a while since anybody has loved him. He wished someone would. More specifically he wished it would be her.  
She stopped and turned, as if she knew he was looking and she waved. He scowled and pulled his hat down over his eyes. He had to keep up the charade. He was dancing around the subject with anyone that would ask about her.  
He wanted her to come over and talk, but of course the way he was looking at her would scare her off. He was right. She walked away.  
Damn.

* * *

5. Get It Daddy – Sleeper Agent

Vaughn glared down at the diamond. He wanted to buy it for Chelsea. He had the money to buy it, though he never told her. He was actually fairly wealthy, well his family was. He left to get away from that lifestyle. He was trying to escape further corruption. His father corrupted him by making him put material items over people. He hated him for raising him to believe that ridiculous nonsense. Of course, Vaughn did that, though; until he met Chelsea. Her favorite gift from him was a bouquet of posies he picked for her, so he knew the diamond would surpass that gift. He imagined the way her eyes would light up at the sight of it. Her beautiful, sapphire eyes rivaling the beauty of the diamond itself.  
He wouldn't buy it.  
He couldn't buy it.  
He wanted to.  
He might.  
He's not a baby, he can control himself.  
He cursed his upbringing, knowing she'd love anything from him as he handed the cashier the huge wad of money.

* * *

6. Strange Days – The Doors

Things felt strange since their meeting, to say the least. Neither of them was used to someone caring. They were both loners until they met, which seemed like more of a miracle with every passing hour.  
Their days mostly consisted of tending to the animals together, then traveling to the beach or forest or mountain together, even the jungle on occasion.  
Things felt oddly magical between them. It was a welcome feeling. The looks they'd get from others as they walked through town, pinkies linked, were unusual. It was as if they'd never seen a couple before.  
Perhaps no one ever thought _they'd_ be a couple. Which was understandable they assumed, they didn't really mind what others thought of them. They just liked being around each other, so they kept to themselves and lived out their strange days. They made a new life.

* * *

7. Happy Jack – The Who

"Did you ever hear that song Happy Jack by The Who?" Chelsea smiled at Vaughn, as she tucked a daisy into his hat.  
He made a face, "Of course. Who hasn't?"  
"It reminds me of you." She smiled, and let out a tiny laugh.  
"Why on earth?" He was honestly confused. He didn't come across happy typically, unless he was with Chelsea.  
"Because you've been smiling a lot more, even though people gossip about us." She admitted.  
He toyed with her hand. "Because of you."  
She laughed. "Happy Jack. Don't ever change. Don't be sad Jack ever again, okay?"

* * *

8. Say Goodbye – Amely

Chelsea stood at the end of the dock shaking, "I can't." She mumbled turning to the cowboy behind her.  
"You have to. I know you'll be fine." He masked the sadness in his voice. She had to leave for her. This place was no good for her anymore. It was just a stop on her life journey.  
"But I don't want to."  
"You have to. You can do anything you put your mind to, you're amazing." He kissed her forehead and was surprised to feel her hand grab his wrist.  
"Come with me." She breathed.  
He looked at her in disbelief.  
"Don't look back. Who cares what they think? All I know is that I need you. Come with me." She repeated.  
He looked back at the beach, shrouded in fog and the evening rain. The pattering of the rain drops seemed to whisper 'go go go' as they fell. And the tears on her cheeks seemed to whisper 'come come come'.  
He looked back at her hopefully worried eyes, and kissed her forehead again.  
He found her hand, "Okay." What did this place have to offer him once she was gone, anyways?

* * *

9. Two Weeks In Hawaii – Hellogoodbye

(Before the islands)

Vaughn sat in his room, his book bag thrown halfheartedly in the corner. He stared out his window at the empty house next door, the dark windows mocking him. He couldn't believe she was gone. His best friend. His Chelsea. She moved away this morning, and he'd never see her again.  
He couldn't believe it. He only moved here a year ago, and the two had become close quickly. She had some kind of charm that made him fall for her, her family, and just life. She made him love life. He knew that since she was gone his life would slowly swallow itself up again and he'd be a shell of himself. The shell he usually was.  
He wished they were back so he could do everything that he'd never gotten to do. He wanted to tell her that he hung up the drawing she made for him on his wall, and he wanted to apologize to her mom about sneaking over at three o'clock in the morning to eat ice cream in her room when she was upset about her hamster dying, and he wanted to kiss Chelsea. He knew she was special.  
Of course, she didn't look at him that way. How could she? She was absolutely perfect and he was the weird new kid that had a southern accent and gray hair.  
He wished he could see her smile again, and he'd smile for her. She deserved that. He never smiled. Only for her. Only for his Chelsea.  
He felt his stomach heaving at the thought of never seeing her again. He looked at the picture of a farm she drew for him.  
He missed her. He felt a hole forming inside his chest and it only expanded as the years passed.

* * *

10. It Doesn't Feel A Thing Like Falling – Taking Back Sunday

Their relationship was unconventional. When they finished a kiss, Chelsea wouldn't say "I love you." She'd say "You're such an asshole." When they were walking together they'd hold hands, if only to make sure that one of them didn't fall behind. It wasn't like they didn't care about each other. They did. More than anything in the world actually, more than anything they've ever cared about. They just didn't show it how other people did. They were an odd pair.  
"Shut up for like one second." Vaughn growled, looking over the wares in Chen's shop, one evening.  
"Oh my Goddess, I hate you so much." Chelsea covered her face with her hands.  
Chen excused himself, feeling like he was intruding on some dispute.  
He didn't know that when they got home, they fell into each other so quickly and passionately that they themselves didn't even see it coming.  
They were okay being misunderstood.  
They actually preferred it.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading? Any favorites? Or more importantly, are there any drabbles that you would like to see become a full blown fic? I'm interested to hear your opinions on that, and I'll definitely take any suggestions into consideration. Thank you again so much!**


End file.
